The objective of this study is to determine whether calcium citrate given together with aluminum-containing antacids would enhance the intestinal absorption of aluminum, and if so, whether this enhancing effect could be overcome by giving calcium citrate separately from aluminum-containing antacids. The proposal will test the hypothesis that the concurrent administration of above two salts would result in enhanced aluminum absorption from the formation of absorbable aluminum-citrate complex.